Starstruck
by verumficta
Summary: Modern!AU "It's only his music that holds him together, the thought that tonight he'd be able to lose himself in his music and be pieced back together slowly with each song."
1. Chapter 1

Starstruck

Arthur stares down at the mass of writhing bodies and he feels the loneliness burn his throat. "It's my birthday." He whispers to no one in particular. He knew he would have to perk up and begin drinking and dancing again soon, but he wanted to stay still and block the crappy music, the bright lights and the feel of the girls next to him away for just one second longer.

"_I can give you a B.J later."_

He hears a girl whisper in his ear, but he ignores her and the choruses of 'yeah, me too', that echo after. He's been doing this for far too long. It was good publicity, Uther had said. Uther was always billionaire Uther Pendragon; owner of chains of clubs and hotels before he was Arthur's father.

Arthur _hates _himself for being so vulnerable, for being one of the many lost souls that flock to the clubs every night to find _something _that would make them feel less empty, less _broken _for at least one night. Drugs, dancing, sex, the list was endless but for Arthur, it was the music and the feeling of belonging when he felt the stifling heat of another body against his.

More specifically, it was a particular DJ's music that filled him and made him feel that maybe, just _maybe _tomorrow wouldn't be as painful as today was, that maybe tomorrow he wouldn't need to swallow down those bitter pills with Leon watching him, making sure he took them. The pills that were supposed to _fight _these fucking feelings; instead just amplified them later on until Arthur feels like he's going just shatter.

It's only his music that holds him together, the thought that tonight he'd be able to lose himself in his music and be pieced back together slowly with each song. Only to be shattered once again when the night was over. Arthur also looks forward to seeing him, though Arthur tells no one about this. He can hardly admit it to himself.

Arthur pushes the girls off when he sees a shock of dark hair take over in the DJ stand and he stands up quickly, maneuvering through the crowd, his eyes only on his saviour all the way on the other side of the room. Then the music starts, and Arthur feels it hit him; his skin prickles and he gets goosebumps because he can literally _feel _himself being put back together.

A slow smile starts on Arthur's face, and he starts dancing with the faceless bodies as he begins to make his way across the room. It is like this every night, he wants to reach him one day, he truly does, but he just doesn't have the _courage _to tell a total stranger that they are singlehandedly keeping him from offing himself. How does one start that particular conversation anyway?

Arthur's body moves with the beat and with the other masses of bodies around him, he feels the thrill sink deep into himself; the feeling of belonging to something, _apart _of something.

His eyes are always on the DJ though, he watches the way his dark hair falls into his eyes; _Arthur imagines they are dark blue like the night sky, _the way his long fingers wrapped around the silver headphone as he hold it up to his ear, _my god_ those ears. Arthur realizes he wants nothing more than to lick them.

But it was his lips that got Arthur, the way they are always wrapped around a lollipop; his throat furiously working. It makes Arthur grind against his dance partners even harder as he wonders what flavor the lollipop is. He'd very much like to find out.

A hand grabs his and Arthur, delirious off the dancing and music follows, giggling. He's pushed into a wall and he feels a pair of lips attacking his neck; behind his foggy mind he's vaguely aware that the music has changed.

The lips are insistent and Arthur convinces himself that his DJ's lips are the ones kissing him, that those hands are the ones stroking his face and that it's his body against his own. But then he feels rough hands grab his waist, and his illusion is shattered because somewhere in his screwed up mind he's convinced himself that his DJ's fingers would be gentle.

Arthur's eyes snap open and he shoves the other man off just as he sees someone walk in with an armful of equipment. It was his DJ, his face amused, his smile lopsided and cheeky; and god, there was that lollipop hanging out. Arthur's first thought is that he was right, _his eyes are dark blue._

"Really, don't stop on my account. Not like I _live_ here or anything."

Arthur's eyes widen and he looks around, finally noticing where he was. The walls were the same colour as they were in the club and that is when Arthur realizes he can still hear the pounding of the music, and he's not sure if he imagines the room vibrating from the throngs of dancing bodies downstairs.

The man who was feeling Arthur up growled something at his DJ before leaving the room sending his equipment crashing to the ground, without a glance back at Arthur's shivering body as he hurries to pull back on his shirt.

"Bye, Buck! The sheer focus and pride you put into your work inspires me! Someone's gotta keep all the underages out!"

He calls before sighing and kneeling down to pick up his stuff. Arthur watches him intently as he slowly inspects each piece of equipment for any damage sustained. Arthur inches forward and kneels down next to him, running his fingers over the dark blue, _DJ Emrys _etched into the silver turntables.

Dark blue eyes study him curiously, pink lips sucking musingly on the lollipop. Arthur blushes and stammers out, "D-DJ Emrys." The man's eyebrows are raised, and his lips quirk up before replying.

"I've been wondering when I'd finally see you." Arthur's heart thuds in his chest and he drags his gaze away from him to stare at the ground, embarrassed. His throat is dry and his mouth ashy, and Arthur realizes that he is absolutely, undoubtedly, starstruck.

The thought is hilarious on it's own, Arthur Pendragon who has been meeting celebrities since before he could walk, getting _starstruck _in the presence of a man who lived above a club and was not to mention completely _ not _famous.

"Well, not that I don't _see _you. You're _always _here." Arthur's heart nearly stops, and his panic must have shown on his face because the man quickly amends. "No, _no!_ What I _mean _is that it's nice to meet you. Finally. I've uhh… seen you around."

They both cringe.

"I'm Merlin. All that DJ Emrys stuff is ridiculous."

Merlin.

Arthur looks up into those smiling blue eyes and to his complete and utter embarrassment says,

"My name's Arthur. It's my birthday today."

Merlin's face is amused as he pulls his lollipop out of his mouth. "_Happy birthday_, Arthur. What do you want from me, a blow job? You'll need to take me out to dinner first."

Arthur face practically glows red but when he hears Merlin's soft laughter, he almost doesn't mind the embarrassment. If it makes Merlin laugh that laugh, any price is worth it. Merlin smirks down at Arthur and catches the affectionate expression on his face. And he cannot help but lean down and catch Arthur's lips with his own.

_Cherry, _is Arthur's only coherent thought.

Merlin's gentle fingers stroke his hair and cheeks and Arthur realizes that the music may never be enough to complete him again; nothing could compare with the way Merlin's laugh had made him feel. Arthur also knows that not any heated body would do anymore either, it hits him that the only body he would ever want next to his, in bed or otherwise, is Merlin's.

Merlin can tell that Arthur's distracted, but when he looks down at Arthur's face he sees his mouth, red and bruised split open in a wide smile Merlin can't help himself from whispering into Arthur's ear.

"_Happy birthday, Arthur. Let me see what I can do about that B.J."_


	2. Chapter 2

Starstruck

DJ Emrys' mouth is hot and hard on Arthur's lips. _No, no. _It's _Merlin, _his mind corrected before surrendering completely to incoherency and the feel of Merlin's fingers slipping under his shirt. Arthur pants, the full weight of the thinner man grinding down on him, his dark hair damp and soft against Arthur's face as he catches him in a kiss. Arthur wants to talk himself through it, wants to tell himself that he needs to _breathe, _that he needs to _leave_ because this is completely _stupid _and _reckless. _His father would have his _head- _but Merlin pants into his ear and seeing Arthur's hesitation begins to moan his name. _"A-Arthur." _

Arthur stills, _when had he even begun moving in the first place?_ But that's the complete opposite of what Merlin wants. The dark haired man pushes himself up from where they lay on the floor. His eyes were a dark blue, even darker now with lust and his lips were dark red and bitten. _I did that, _is Arthur's only thought as Merlin glares at him. "Am I going to be doing all the work here? If so, just get out now. I'm all for giving pleasure and sharing and what not, but with the way you're acting now; I'd be more satisfied with a good wank." Merlin raises a perfectly arched brow as Arthur who was still painfully hard, struggled to pull his sex hazed mind to attention. The blonde growls under his breath, shame burning his cheeks as his hurt pride scurries to salvage what little of it he had left. He couldn't possibly be that bad of a sexual partner could he? None of the women he had been with had ever complained before and he certainly wasn't doing anything different now. Not to mention, they usually _screamed _for Arthur and rutted against him with the energy and passion of a thousand fire breathing dragons from hell.

So he might be exaggerating a _little, _but that is completely beside the point. He is a sexy sex god and he _knows _it. Besides, who was this… scrawny, pasty… sinfully… delicious man to tell him any different! Arthur wraps his arms around Merlin, flipping him as he traps the pale man between him and the plush red rug. The blonde man presses their lips together with renewed determination, prying Merlin's mouth open with his tongue. The young Pendragon groaned into the kiss, into the heat of Merlin's mouth. He tasted so _sweet, _like the warm sugar cherry pies that his French nanny used to make. He remembered stealing pieces of cherry pie late into the night, the light of the moon guiding him on his quest for the ultimate treasure- Pie. Arthur presses closer to Merlin, he could almost feel the burst of the dark ripe cherries on his tongue, the flavors bursting in his mouth as he swirls their tongues together. Arthur lets his hands wander, slipping them over Merlin's pale body, stroking and feeling every contour and dip. He longs to dip his tongue into the nape of Merlin's neck, he wanted to see the dark haired man shiver, but he can't bring himself to pull away from his lips.

"Hmmmm."

Merlin hums into the kiss and Arthur could just _see_ that damned pie behind his eyelids. But the golden crust and sugar crystals simply can't compare to the taste of Merlin. The dark haired man was… well, he was delicious. Arthur pulls away panting, ridding him and his lover of their shirts as he tosses them behind him. He looks down to see Merlin panting, his eyes blown and his lips wet and bruised, a trickle of saliva running down the corner of his mouth. Arthur leans down to taste it with the tip of his tongue, watching Merlin as the other man's eyes follows him, visibly swallowing as Arthur pauses, as if for a taste.

"Yum."

He leans in close to Merlin, grinding their erections together, hearing the sharp intake of their breaths as Arthur whispers. "You taste delicious."

Merlin groans, pushing his dark head into Arthur's neck, his pale slender fingers that Arthur has watched and wanted for so long sliding into his hair, tugging gently. "This- this is better." He groans, his grip tightening on Arthur's hair. The blonde man smirks into the bottom of Merlin's jaw, nipping gently and sucking the soft skin into his mouth. One of Merlin's hands feels their way down to Arthur's slick body, his hand dipping below the waistband and ghosting his fingers over Arthur's sex. He freezes, his breath coming in short gasps as he waited for more. Merlin's other hand tilts the blonde up to look at him. Arthur's face is flushed, his teeth pulling on his bottom lip nervously; he had never done anything like this before. Not with men at least, it was… this was his first time. As Merlin smiles at him, his teeth bright in the moonlight, Arthur is glad that it would be Merlin. The dark haired man wraps his nimble fingers around Arthur, the blonde arching into his touch, his teeth tearing at his bottom lip to keep from screaming as he rubbed his tip with the pad of his thumb. Merlin smiles, his bruised lips spreading wide before leaning in to pull Arthur's bottom lip out with his own; his teeth nipping gently before pulling away. Merlin began to pump Arthur slowly, the blonde withering beneath him, moaning and whimpering, his hands clutching Merlin to him, his fingers hard and bruised against his back. "I guess I'll let you off this time. You are a virgin after all; I mustn't be too rough with you. I might break you, Arthur." The blonde grunts, pulling his hand out of Merlin's dark hair in an attempt to stuff his hand into the other's pants. Merlin simply hummed, his mouth quirked in a smirk as he began to pump faster, his hot hand around him pulling harder as he pushed himself closer. "Ah ah. Not yet, Arthur. I can't break you now. I've got to take my time; _and save you for later. _There's so much I haven't done to your pretty little arse yet." Merlin's hot breath tickled Arthur's ear and with a final stroke, with Merlin mouthing on the side of his jaw, the blonde came with a scream and a name on his lips.

_Merlin._

The dark headed man smiled, pulling his sticky hand from Arthur's jeans as he clutched Merlin tighter to him, laying his head on his shoulder. He watches; his breath catching even as his head whirled and his ears rang from his release. Lazy eyes heavy with fatigue watch as Merlin hums under his breath; a song that Arthur recognizes from the back of his mind and licks his sticky palm, pink tongue darting in and out of parted lips to lick Arthur's seed off his hand. The blonde's eyes widen and a shiver passes through him as he begins to feel the blood pooling in the pit of his stomach. Merlin smiles, a smudge of white in the corner of his mouth. "Yum. You taste delicious."


End file.
